wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WolfRunner/Fan Fiction
FAN FICTION STORY ' 'PROLOUGE Grindle (Grin-dull) alighted down on a branch of a pine tree just south of the tip of the Golden Talons. Swiveling his head around, he tried to pick up any sound of a nice, juicy ptarmigan. Sadly for him, he didn't have the extrordinary hearing of a Barn Owl (Tyto Alba) '',but what he lacked in hearing, he made up for with his size. Grindle was a unusually large Great Gray (''Strix Nebulosa) ''owl, and a member of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree's Search-and-Rescue Chaw (''Similar To Twilight From GOG) ''who recently had been sent out on an asessment in The Beyond to report of any famine among the wolves. PART 1: The malcadh ' CHAPTER 1 On that pitch-black night, the MacDuncan Obea was taking a pup towards the top of the Crooked Back Ridge. She carefully set the mewling malcadh down on the table of rock, and turned, without looking back. She credited herself and her clever mind, for it was the perfect tummfraw . ''The cliff was on a regular flight path for owls, and if it was not eaten, it was sure to be trampled by the frequently occuring rock slides, so that the pup could die quickly under the tumbling boulders. ------------------------------------------------------------------- It seemed as if destiny was not ready to take that poor young pup yet. For as the sun began to rise, a owl heard the whining of the dying pup. Though a ''malcadh was fair game, this owl prided himself for not having eaten one of these deformed pups in his lifetime. He had never even had the thought. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Grindle thought he heard the slightest of shuffling as he flew above a peak in the Bent Wing Ridge (Crooked Back Ridge). He slowly took a banking turn and landed on a lone, bare tree emerging from between two small tables of rock. Though Grindle was not of the Barn Owl family, he had exceptional hearing. He slowly tilted and turned his head trying to scoop up the shuffling again. He heard it again slightly up and to his right. Accompanying the sounds was a soft whining. A Wolf Pup! ''He thought. Grindle silently lifted off of the branch and scanning the ridge for any sign of the whimpering. Something white caught his eye. ''There It Is! ''He said to himself as he saw again the white underbelly of the pup. Other than his chest, tail, and paws he was pitch-black. As Grindle alighted down on the table of rock he noticed the deformity that had deemed this pup a ''malcadh, a twisted paw. He had the true green eyes of the wolves in The Beyond, and looked no more than a day old. As Grindle was examining the pup, he heard a large crack escape from the rock somewhere around them. A Rock Slide! ''He Thought Suddenly. ''What Should I Do? Grindle quickly took action after the second, louder, ''Crack. ''He alighted next to the pup, quickly grabbing a clump of fur on the pup's shoulder and jumping off the table of rock, into flight, taking the pup with him. CHAPTER 2''' The owl landed near a lake in the northwest Beyond in between the MacDuncan and MacNamara territories. (More Hopefully Soon!) Category:Blog posts